Road Trip
by theladymerlin
Summary: Spike takes his new Childe on the road


Spike couldn't believe he'd fallen for it. When had ol'Gelus ever done anything nice for him? He shoulda known it was a trick! Angelus giving him such a delectable treat? More like a little monster. Okay, yeah, his blood had tasted like ambrosia when it had been running hot and sweet down his throat. And when the Childe had risen? He couldn't get enough of his Sire's cock. Shoulda been perfect, right? Nope. His life was still just about as fucked up as when he'd been alive.

The kid never, and he meant never, shut up. The only time Spike could keep him quiet was when his mouth was stuffed full of his Sire's dripping, throbbing cock. Even then, he managed to make all sorts of sounds. Didn't really mind that, truth be told. Bit of Spike worship was good for the ...errr demon.

Spike reached down to adjust his hardening length and to smack at the still tanned hand which was distracting him, at just the wrong time, from the road. Thankfully the motorcycle cop didn't notice, or didn't care about, the swerving black DeSoto careening down the motorway.

Spike eyed the fidgeting, pouting vampire in the passenger's seat and saw the mouth open. Maybe he could push 'em outta the car...

"I'm bored."

"Too bad."

"Can't we stop?"

"No."

"But I'm hungry."

"You already ate before we left."

"But that was aaaaages ago and I'm starving." Shoving his arm under Spike's nose, Xander whined, "Look I'm withering away to nothing."

"No. You. Are. Not. And move your arm." Spike waited a beat, his fingers tightening on the wheel. "Now! Or I swear I will bite it."

"Fine!"

The arm retreated and Spike counted to five in his head.

"I wanna listen to some music."

And there it was. Spike sighed."You broke the radio 'bout five miles back, remember?" He'd never realised a vampire could get a headache.

"That's only 'cause you kept trying to change it!"

"It was country!"

"Whatever," Xander said, in that dismissive way all teenagers seemed to possess. Spike sighed, again, when Xander's fingers started tapping a rhythm on the dashboard. Spike grit his teeth when the off-key humming started.

"_They say you got to stay hungry hey baby I'm just about starving tonight_  
_I'm dying for some action I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write_  
_This book_  
_I need a love reaction come on baby give me just one look_" *

Spike could feel Xander's eyes on him, but steadfastly refused to look. Even when Xander giggled. Of course, then the bouncing started. And the arm waving.

"_You can't start a fire, sittin' 'round cryin' over a broken heart_  
_This gun's for hire even if we're just driving in the dark_"

"See what I did there Spike, huh? Huh?"

Spike sighed and wondered how much it would hurt if he bashed his own head against the steering wheel. "Yes, Xan."

"Woohooo..._You can't start a fire, worryin' about your little world falling apart_  
_This gun's for hire even if we're just driving in the dark_"

"Xander."

Louder... "_You can't start a fire, worryin' about your little world falling apart_  
_This gun's for hire even if we're just driving in the dark_"

"Xander!"

"OH YEAH!_ We're just driving in the dark!_"

"XANDER!"

"WHAT?"

"Pet, I love you, really I do...but if you don't shut the hell up? I will stake you."

Xander slid across the seat and ran his hand up Spike's thigh, squeezing suggestively when he got near the top, his fingers just barely brushing Spike's balls.

"Xander that is not what I meant by _stake_ and you know it."

"But I'm horny. A good Sire would pull over right now and fuck me."

"If I have to stop this car one more time? It will not be for shaggin' or anything else you might fancy," Spike growled, wondering why the hell he **ever** thought turning this kid was a good idea.

Xander deftly opened Spike's denims, extracting his cock and Spike felt a tongue lapping greedily at the fluid drooling from the tip.

OH! Oh, shit, yeah. Right there. Spike shifted slightly, giving his Childe better access."Suck it, Xan." Oh yeah, _this_ was why.

*Lyrics and modified lyrics from Dancing in the Dark written by Bruce Springsteen

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
